stwaltfandomcom-20200213-history
Tips on STWALT
So you are new guy in STWALT... Don't worry, I got some tips for ya. 1) Choose your classes carefully. E.g. use rogue for quests with short time limit, find items. 2) If you do well at first, you might get urbed later. If you are urbed, just unlucky. 3) Watch out for hp. HP= hitpoints, not handphones. 0hp = you dead. 4) You get +5 flee during first 10 days of your quest, good for noobs. 5) Take risks for granted. Great risk, great reward... for a price: FAST DEATH. 5.*) However, at the start of the game you may wish to take greater risk, since you're not going to lose much if you die. E.g.: find a cave? immediately go in! find a chest? search for traps, eventually disarm, then picklock. 5.**) The same goes when time is running out! If you would lose, then feel free to take the risk. 5.***) By the way, a lot of the game is about risk management, so learn the formulas (20-sided dice + bonus/malus, over or less target number). 6) Game tip: Foods and wells are great source of cheap healing. 7) Fight weak monster, Flee strong ones... unless you have high attack. 8) High defense does not necessarily make you invincible. 9) Bows=''' no counterattack'. But depends on marksmenship, you might hit or '''miss'. 9.*) You may keep a bow equipped while you walk. When you find an enemy, fire your arrow, then swich with weapon and shield or offhand. 10) Spells are dangerous and EXPENSIVE. If you are not a mage class, sell scrolls. Profitable. 11) Training increases the dangerousness of your character. (RANGER TRAINING) 12) Beware of monsters that cause malus ( fear, curse, disease, poison, petrify, suck xp, frogs). 13) Have a rope, waterskin and something on your back. Saves you during environmental events. Darn Mother Nature. 14) Criminal actions are risky, dangerous. Don't be a brigand. 15) Certain characters are not affected by terrain. Rangers move better at forest, Dwarfs move better at mountains 16) Certain characters can't wear all types of armor. Rogues can't wear Gothic armor and such. 17) Certain characters are resistant or immune to malus (curse, disease, poison) 18) Certain characters have night visione... useful when exploring caves. 19) Have a weapon, fighting with H2Hand is clearly disadvantageous... 20) Have a good weapon, fighting with a club and utensils are clearly cavemanly.. 21) There is always free source of gold. Farming is one of them. 22) Do good things, they give xp, maybe even gold coins. 23) Praying is a waste of time. unless you are a cleric or feeling religious. 24) Please don't beg, it's shameful. But, if you are low on cash :-( 25) Characters with 23 att and above are bosses, They yield gold when slain. 26) Monsters with high HP= gold farm. 27) Sometimes death can come to your character unexpectectedly... 28) Don't dodge boulders, just jump down the cliff. 29) Don't jump the cliff, find the other way around. 30) Don't find the other way around, you are wasting time. 31) Don't be a time waster, time is a precious commodity in STWALT. 32) Caves and ruins are Faustian bargain, you might find treasure, worse, monsters.. Worser, you know it. 33) Death Scythe curses and pretty deadly too, to the monster or yourself... 34) Read books, and reap benefits, if you are a mage. 35) Droughts and Harvest season influences your wage (when working in farms). 36) Clerics are immune to Holy Spell major fail. 37) Wearing a mask lets you enter towns even if you are a criminal. 38) Some items and characters are unlockable, which means you need to complete a certain criteria to unlock them. 39) Pitchfork doubles the wage of farm working. 40) Ingots are meant to be crafted. Use them to create exotic weapons and armors. 41) Mining is a dangerous activity, and a waste of time too... 42) The One Ring is powerful and attracts someone you don't want to meet. 43) Fumbles are a Game Ender for rookies. 3 fumbles and you are in for a bad day. 44) Horn of Bersimon = Doomsday Device. 45) Critical attacks (roll of 20 att) instantly kills any monster with 2 hp and below. 46) Rogues and Hobbits start with some gold, and low max hp as well... 47) Paladins automatically cast Healing spell '''successfully, without magic penalty. 48) Clerics casts '''Holy spells successfully, without magic penalty. 49) Magic penalty is earned when wearing medium and heavy armors, or during Moon Transitions. 50) Pepperthumb's cake restore your total hp to it's maximum. 50.*) But in order to find the Pepperthumb's cake in your adventures, you have to unlock it. On the start screen, click on the treasure chest on the right. 51) Game tip: Pepperthumb is actual nickname of urb's gf, she bakes great cakes. 52) Treasure chests are the treasures in this game. 53) Picklock, waste time. Bashing, destroy items. Key, safe bet if you find them. 54) Taverns= warm and friendly place. Just don't gamble. 55) Castle= offers you commodities and place to heal... and yes, all of that for a price, though. 56) Game tip: Wells and foods are cheap sources of healing those hps. 57) Eating Golden Apple '''raises max hp, though you need to slay a big dragon to unlock it. 58) Mountains, hills and trees are a pain to walk through, save time by walking on the plains. 59) Villages are good places to trade, and a good rest stop if you are not a '''criminal. 60) Wells are a waste of time, except if you use it correctly. 61) Stealing items are rewardable and risky, as it instantly put a bounty on your head. 62) Don't pick apples from the apple orchard, '''the apples there belong to the king and it is considered a crime '''since you are stealing apples? Yeah, sounds so absurd. 63) Free tip: Never waste a gold coin to throw into the well. You will regret it. ( or go on and ignore this tip) 64) Some items are useless, but should be picked up since they sale for precious gold metals (COINs) 65) Certain events are profitable (Castle banquet, Harvest season) and some events (Drought, Inquisition etc.) may hinder your progress in the the game. Just accept your fate if it happens. 66) You want to slay some big foes, like the big dragon? Use the spell Power word: kill. Myabe it's unefficient for the quest, but you're unlocking some items in this way. 67) The search quests may be completed without killing enemies. In this case, you want to pick a class with high fleeing bonus. Rogues have the highest. 68) At the tavern, if you get information for 30 gold, you actually will find the beer in your inventory, and it may sell for only slightly less (depending on economy trend) FEEL FREE TO ADD MORE TIPS.... and play STWALT!